No Question About Our Love
by PlatinumRoseLady
Summary: Castiel/OC. What does an angel to do show how much he loves someone? He goes and asks a Winchester, of course! Set the universe of Krissy7490. Her beautiful work "Questionable Faith" led me to write this, so you have to read that one first.


Author Notes: After finishing (and totally loving) Krissy7490's incredible work "Questionable Faith", my dear sweet Plot Bunny Roscoe clamped his razor-sharp little fangs into my wrist until I wrote this down.

(Roscoe holds up his little sign: Hey, it's what I do. No need to thank me.)

(PRL mutters) Smart-ass rabbit.

I very much hope it's up to the high standards of Krissy's story. I'm honored that she gave me permission to do this.

_Italics=Thoughts_

Disclaimer: Castiel and the Winchester brothers belong to Kripke. Natasha belongs to Krissy7490.

________________________________________________________________________

No Question About Our Love

Sam leaned back in the chair, stretched and yawned. It had been a slow couple of days, and he was just doing research for an upcoming hunt. Dean, who had finally gotten bored with his latest game of "How Long I Can Bug Sam Before He Loses It", was out on a food run.

"Hello, Sam."

He turned around and gave Castiel a smile, and something in his heart sang when the angel smiled back. He might never get used to Castiel's habit of just showing up out of nowhere, but he was just so pleased that his friend was so… happy. The love and joy radiated from Castiel like the heat from the sun, and was just as warm and comforting.

"Hey, Castiel" Sam replied, rising from his chair to welcome the angel properly. After all of their most recent (and slightly crazy) adventures, it still amazed Sam that it felt so, well, normal to just walk up and shake his hand. "I'm sorry, but Dean's not here, he just went out to grab us some lunch…"

There was no hesitation on Castiel's part. He returned Sam's handshake with one of his own. "That is alright, Sam. Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

"Me?" Sam blinked in surprise. What in the world would Castiel want to talk to him about without Dean around? _ I haven't been using my powers_ he thought._ Heck, I haven't even seen Ruby for a while!_ He shifted his feet, his deep hazel eyes starting to show his worry. "Um, am I in trouble or something?" he asked, his voice ending in a bit of a squeak.

Castiel laughed softly, he simply couldn't help himself. Sam looked and sounded just like a child waiting to be scolded. He shook his head, and gestured for Sam to sit down. "You are not in trouble at all, Sam. I just wanted to…" Castiel took a deep breath. "Ask your advice."

Sam all but collapsed on the edge of the nearest bed, staring up at Castiel, his mouth dropped open. An angel was asking him for advice?! Sam Winchester?! What could he possibly give Castiel guidance about? "S-sure." _ Dammit, Sam! Get your voice to stop shaking!_ "Anything I can do to help you, Cas. You know that."

"Thank you. It's about Natasha."

"Natasha?" Sam was puzzled. "Is there something wrong with her? Something wrong between the two of you?"

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is… right. So very right." Castiel's voice became so gentle as he spoke about the woman he loved Sam couldn't help but mimic the smile that covered his face.

Turns out angel happiness is the only thing more contagious than the common cold. Who knew?

"It's just that… Sam, do you know what the day after tomorrow is?

"Saturday, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's more than that." Castiel walked over to the chair Sam had vacated, turned it around so that he was facing the young hunter. He leaned forward, like he was about to impart of huge news to Sam. Sam unconsciously copied the gesture, the two of them now looking like they were discussing the Fate of the Universe, or something equally deep. "This Saturday, Natasha and I will have been together for a week."

Castiel leaned back in the chair, beaming at Sam. "That means it's our anniversary."

Silence.

Sam didn't know if that was a joke or not. He doubted it; Castiel's sense of humor wasn't THAT well developed. "That's… that's nice, Cas. It's very sweet, actually." _ Hoo boy, it's a good thing Dean's NOT here… he'd be rolling around on the floor laughing his head off! _ "I mean, most people don't celebrate a First WEEK anniversary. But – hey wait a minute, do you even know what an anniversary is?"

"Of course. It is a celebration of love." Castiel looked rather pleased with himself. "I have been doing research. I heard the word during a television commercial about diamonds, so I looked up in the dictionary what it meant. I like the sound of these anniversaries. I would like to show Natasha how happy I have been this past week with her. How I would love to spend all my weeks with her. For the rest of my life."

"Wow, that's really cool." Sam's tone held more than a little awe at the deep wellspring of love that was in this amazing creature. "But I really don't see how I can help you."

For the first time since their talk had started, Castiel's mood seem to dip slightly. "I-I do not know what to do for her. To show her how deeply I love her." He looked at Sam with a mixture of embarrassment and hope. "I was wondering if you had any ideas. I mean, I would have asked both you and Dean, but…" His voice trailed off.

"You were worried Dean would hurt himself laughing at you."

"Well… yes. Your brother is a very good man, but…"

"Dean wouldn't know romance if it walked up to him and smacked him upside the head?"

Castiel blushed. "I did not want to be the one to say it."

Sam burst out laughing, and after a moment Castiel joined him, which made Sam laugh even harder. Wiping laughter-induced tears away, he took a deep breath. "Let's get to work, Cas. We've got a First Week Anniversary present to think up."

Castiel smiled. It was an amazing feeling to be in love. And just as amazing to have such good friends like Sam and Dean.

When Dean came back a half hour later, complaining all the way about thick-headed servers, people that can't get your order right, and idiots who drive so damn SLOW, Sam was right where he'd left him, working away at his laptop.

The one change was that Sam's smile was so wide and his eyes were shining with… Dean wasn't sure what it was.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked as he flopped onto his bed. He opened the bag from the nearby diner, and tore into his hamburger with all the grace of a starving wolverine.

"Oh, nothing" Sam replied. "Just helped out a friend." Sam went back to looking at the laptop, still grinning.

Dean decided not to press it. Whatever it was, Sam would tell him when he was ready. Which he hoped would be soon, since his little brother looked about ready to pass out from keeping whatever the secret was.

She loved Castiel. Natasha knew she loved him. With all her heart and soul she loved him.

But this Friday, the angel was driving her CRAZY.

All day and all night long, whenever Castiel looked at her, he would smile. Not his usual peaceful smile. Not his "I've discovered something new about life among humans and I like it" smile. Not even his "Come here and kiss me" sexy smile.

No, THIS smile was new; Natasha called it the "I have a secret and I'm not telling you what it is" smile.

And it was making her slightly insane.

She also discovered that when he wanted to be Castiel could be VERY stubborn. No amount of begging, pleading, puppy eyes, or baby talk would get him to divulge his secret. She even dragged out the Big Guns by threatening to pin him down and tickle him until he told.

That threat nearly made Castiel give up his plans; quite by accident Natasha had lightly brushed her hand against his side one evening, and sat back delighted as he burst into a peal of startled chuckling. She had given him one wicked smile, pounced, and within minutes had reduced him to a writhing mass of helpless giggles.

But in the end even that menace did not make him budge. The only thing Castiel said when they went to bed that night as he pulled her close was "You will have to wait until tomorrow."

"You are driving me nuts. You know that, don't you?" she pouted, but made no move to wiggle away. After all, she was exasperated, not stupid.

He smiled tenderly as he nuzzled her forehead. "I cannot drive you anywhere. I do not own a car. I could ask Dean if he could drive us…mmmph!!!!" Whatever Castiel had been about to say was smothered at Natasha covered his lips with hers…

The morning sun that Saturday slowly began to filter into the bedroom, filling it with soft light. Natasha slowly began to wake up, reached out… and touched the empty side of the bed. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around the room, a little confused. Where was Castiel? For the past week every morning she had woken up in his arms, feeling so warm and safe.

As she sat up and stretched, her eye fell upon the piece of paper folded on Castiel's pillow. _ Okay, this is getting weird_ she thought as she reached over and picked it up. On the front, in very neat printing was her name. She unfolded the note, smiling as she read.

You look so beautiful when you are sleeping.  
Please come to breakfast. I miss you already.

- Castiel

She climbed out of bed, shaking off the night's drowsiness, a smile lighting up her face. She jumped in the shower, dressed quickly in jeans and a T-shirt, ran a comb through her hair and went to the kitchen.

Castiel was sitting at the table, which was already set for breakfast, and Natasha could swear her heart skipped a beat. He was wearing a forest green cotton T-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers… and that same wonderfully maddening "I know something you don't know" smile. He got up, took her in his arm, and gave her a deep, loving kiss. "Good morning, my love."

"Mmmm, good morning to you, too" Natasha purred, relishing the moment, drinking in his beauty. "So what's the big surprise, Castiel?"

A playful look danced across his face, and he planted a kiss right on the tip of her nose. "Breakfast first. Surprise later" he replied, steering her towards a seat. He pulled out the chair and seated her before turning to a basket on the kitchen counter.

"'Breakfast?' I'm the one that makes breakfast." To be honest, Natasha was a little nervous – okay, more than a little – at the idea of Castiel cooking. The toaster incident from Monday had been an indication that there were lots and LOTS of things he still needed to learn.

"Not today. Today it is my turn to take care of you" Castiel answered over his shoulder. He lifted the cover from the basket, and the mouth-watering scents of fresh baked croissants filled the kitchen. He placed them on a plate, brought it over to the table and set it in the middle, along with two small pots of jam. He then went to the refrigerator, and quickly brought out bottles of milk and juice, the butter, and a small white bowl full of ripe, plump strawberries.

He poured her a glass of milk, then sat back down. After he poured himself some orange juice (_Wonderful stuff, this o-range juice_ he thought), he looked up at Natasha and blinked at the open-mouthed stare she was giving him. "Is there something wrong? Don't you like croi-ssants? The man at the bakery said they were very good, and so is the jam." A worried look began to creep into his blue eyes. "Or is it the straw-berries? You do like them, correct?"

"I don't - I mean, yes! Everything's lovely, Castiel, really." She was quick to soothe him; she hated the idea of her angel being upset. She smiled when he began to relax. "This is such a sweet thing to do… but I don't get why you're doing it."

"Because today is a very special day. A very VERY special day" he replied, taking a sip of his juice. His eyes sparkled at her over the rim of his glass. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Um, Saturday?" _ What WAS he up to?_

"Yes, it is." Castiel's grin was positively mischievous. "And we have been together as a couple for a whole week. So today is our very first anniversary!" He reached out and gently took her hand and place a soft kiss upon it "This has been the best week of my… my whole existence, Natasha. I hope that there will be many, many more." He leaned back in his chair, his smile giving away to a thrilled laugh. "Did I surprise you?"

It was all Natasha could do not to burst into tears right there. How could she be so lucky, so incredibly blessed to have such a wonderful being enter her life? "Y-yeah, you sure did! This is – oh, Castiel, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, I am happy." He kissed her hand again. "But I am also not finished. Please, let's eat breakfast, and then I'll show you another surprise."

Considering Natasha was nearly jumping out of her skin to find out what the next surprise, breakfast went by at a leisurely pace. The croissants were delicious, flaky and buttery, and the strawberries practically exploded with flavor. When she asked him where he'd gotten the food, he only smiled and said he'd had "help from a very good friend".

After the dishes were washed and put away (which took longer than usual, considering the amount of kissing and general playing around that was going on), he took her hand and led her outside to the backyard. Before they turned the corner, he stopped and turned to her.

"Would you please do me one favor, my love?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes and let me guide you?" Castiel's voice sounded so hopeful, Natasha had to laugh.

"Like that's a problem! You can guide me anywhere. There's no place you could go that I wouldn't follow you." She obediently closed her eyes, and felt Castiel take her hand to lead her further into the yard.

Castiel led her forward a few more steps, then came to a stop. Strong hands placed themselves on Natasha's shoulders, and his warm breath caressed her right ear.

"You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes… and stared.

Right in the middle of the backyard was a tree. A tree that certainly hadn't been there the night before. It was about a foot high, the soft green leaves gently swaying in the breeze.

Natasha turned and looked at Castiel, who was practically rocking back and forth on his heels with excitement. His smile re-defined the word "radiant". "You…you got me a tree?"

"Yes. I thought it would be a very appropriate gift." He reached out and touched the side of her face. "A tree grows a little bit more every day. Just like my love for you. This is an oak tree. It's one of the strongest trees – it can weather any storm. Also like our love. It's – Natasha?! What's wrong?" He wiped away at the tears that had started streaming from her eyes. "Why are you weeping? Don't you like it? I-I can take it back if…"

"N-no, Castiel! It's so b-beautiful" Natasha smiled through her weeping. "I'm sorry, I-I'm just so overwhelmed." She threw her arms around him so hard they were both nearly knocked to the ground. "Whatever I did to get you in my life, I'm so glad I did it." She kissed him over and over again, crying and laughing at the same time. She turned back and looked the tree over. "It's a wonderful gift. When it gets taller it'll provide shade, and maybe birds will build nests in it…"

"And we shall sit beneath its branches and watch the stars together" Castiel finished shyly, finding something fascinating about his sneakers. He raised his eyes, and his own tears of joy matched hers.

She giggled. "It's going to take some time for it to grow that big."

Castiel pulled her into another embrace. "I have all the time in the Universe to give you, Natasha… along with my heart." He reached up and touched the moisture on his face, and gave a self-conscious laugh. "And here we are both c-crying, and there's one more surprise to give you! Please wait here," he said, reluctantly letting her go and turning to go back into the house.

"ANOTHER surprise?! Castiel…"

"Five minutes more, my love!" He called out, and then he was gone. Natasha rolled her eyes, and spent the longest five minutes of her life trying to figure out what else the angel could possibly have planned.

_Who could have helped him do this_ she thought _what he hade said… "a very good friend". The only people he knows are the Winchesters and Mr. Singer…_ The answer came to her in a flash, and she smiled. _This has Sam Winchester written all over it!_

A gentle touch on her shoulder, a loving arm slipping around her waist told her Castiel had returned. "Everything is ready," he purred as he cuddled her close. "Let's go back inside." He led her back to the front door, then turned to her and said "I am sure you are getting tired of me asking you to do this, but…"

Natasha held up her hands in mock surrender. "Say no more" she said with a grin, "I know the drill." She closed her eyes, and held her hands out in front of her. Castiel took her hands, kissed both of them, and led her into the house.

He steered her towards the bedroom, then stopped her just as they were about to enter. He stood her right in the middle of the doorframe, then walked past her into the room.

Castiel looked around at the tiny globes all over the room and smiled.

Perfect.

As Dean would say, "Let's do this!"

Raising his hand and concentrating his powers, he softly called to Natasha "You may open your eyes now."

As Natasha opened her eyes, the myriad of tiny candles he'd placed on every available piece of space in the bedroom flickered to life. She gasped at the sight; it was like the shaded room was suddenly filled with stars, with Castiel in the center, his eyes as bright and blue as the sky. He held out his hands, and she walked into the room like someone in a dream.

When she reached him, he pulled her close, and whispered into her ear "My I please have this dance?"

She smiled and nearly melted into his chest. She looked up at him, the angel that had come into her life, turned it totally upside-down, and utterly won her heart.

"This dance… the next dance… every dance for the rest of time," she murmured, reaching up to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary, Castiel."

"Happy Anniversary, Natasha." He kissed her with a passion that would never cease, never fade. He turned and looked at the clock by the bed, and suddenly the radio feature flared to life. After a moment one special song, what they would forever know as "their song" began to play. Castiel smiled as he swayed back and forth with Natasha to a song by Firehouse called "Love of a Lifetime".

Castiell smiled as he gave Natasha a deep, loving kiss.

There was no question about it; this truly was a love of a lifetime.

THE END

A/N: If you don't know the lyrics to "Love of a Lifetime, message me.)

("Love of a Lifetime" written by W. Leverty and C. Snare)


End file.
